villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kit Nelson
'Kit Nelson '''is an antagonist in ''Alcatraz. An Alcatraz inmate imprisoned for kidnapping and murder, Nelson was presumed deceased before resurfacing in modern-day San Francisco. He was the main antagonist of the episode of the same name. He is portrayed by Michael Eklund. Biography Backstory In his younger years, Nelson was hidden in a bomb shelter with his brother Elliot during World War II. During their stay, Nelson murdered Elliot and told his mother that he had died of scarlet fever. Despite knowing the truth, his mother buried the body before an autopsy could be performed. Years later, Nelson worked at the company C&C, which used to make bomb shelters before and during World War II. As a result, Nelson knew the locations of bomb shelters throughout the United States. In 1958, Nelson would proceed to abduct three children and force them to partake in his brother Elliot's favorite activities, before strangling them to death and returning their bodies. He was eventually caught and imprisoned in Alcatraz. Due to child killers being on the lowest of the criminal hierarchy, Kit Nelson was amongst the most hated prisoners in Alcatraz. Nelson was constantly harassed by the other prisoners, the wardens, his father, and Dr. Beauregard, the chief doctor at Alcatraz, who mocked him with references to their own children. His father once visited him, in spite of not being on Nelson's list of names. During the visit, Nelson's father asked him if he had killed his brother, but Nelson stubbornly stated that his brother had died of scarlet fever. Kit Nelson would eventually confess to his brother's murder to warden Edwin James, under the threat of being permanently incarcerated in a pitch black cell. In spite of this, James had Nelson incercerated anyways out of disgust at Nelson's actions. ''Alcatraz'' Decades later, Nelson resurfaced in Sn Francisco, introducing himself as Warren from a shop named Keller's Hardware, which he had robbed earlier. While using a uniform as a disguise, Nelson introduced himself to Kathy Callahan, the mother of Liam and Dylan Callahan. Nelson secretly stole the Callahan's house keys, and broke into their house. He abducted Dylan, threatening to kill Liam if he screamed. Nelson forced Dylan to partake in Elliot's favorite hobbies, the first of which was fishing. While fishing, he threw Dylan into the lake and played a game consisting of one of them holding the others head underwater. Nelson then took Dylan to the cinemas, and later a cafe. Diego "Doc" Soto, an Alcatraz expert participating in the search for Dylan, confronted Nelson as he attempted to flee with Dylan. Nelson engaged in a standoff with police detective Rebecca Madsen, holding Dylan at gunpoint. Rebecca and Doc ultimately chose to allow Nelson to escape with Dylan. Nelson took Dylan to a bomb shelter, planning to kill him. As he reminisced his stay at Alcatraz, Dylan took the opportunity to escape. Nelson pursued and eventually recaptured Dylan, but was caught by Rebecca. Nelson attempted to break Dylan's neck, but was shot in the head by Emerson Hauser, the head of the Alcatraz Task Force. Trivia *Nelson would always kidnap his victims on a Friday. *Nelson would leave chrysanthemum on his victims' bed, in memory of his brother's murder. *He is the first Alcatraz inmate to be killed rather than incarcerated. Gallery Alcatraz_analisis_capitulo_3.png|Kit Nelson after his beating from the other inmates 1x03-Kit-Nelson-alcatraz-tv-show-28733509-1280-720.jpg|Kit Nelson imprisoned at Alcatraz 600px-Kit-nelson-photo 595x412.jpg|Nelson holds Dylan hostage at gunpoint 1x03_DeadNelson.jpg|Nelson's death Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Rogues Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Siblings Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Outcast Category:Titular Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Addicts Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Incriminators